


Briarlight's Chance

by Colress



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Briarlight gets her spine healed but she's still disabled (can't spoil it though), Canon Disabled Character, Character Revival, Characters who disappeared without confirmed deaths returned, Dark StarClan, Dovewing came back to ThunderClan with her kits, F/F, F/M, I'm sorry but I draw the line at Flipkit, I’m the dumbass who forgot to list Ivypool in the characters list on accident, Minor character description changes, Mostly to bulk up the allegiances of the other Clans, Multi, Necromancy, Other, Self-Sacrifice, Sleekwhisker fucks shit up, Some names have been changed, Sorrelstripe is a tabby as her name implies, Suicide, Tawnypelt recreated ShadowClan, Tigerheart remained dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colress/pseuds/Colress
Summary: Jayfeather has yet to forgive himself for Briarlight's death, feeling like he failed her and her family. When Yellowfang accidentally tells him there's a way to bring her back, at the cost of his own life, he takes the chance. Anything to make her family happy again. Besides, ThunderClan doesn't need him with Leafpool and Alderheart as full medicine cats.What he doesn't know is there are dark forces still lurking near their territories, and the one who will free them cannot see the light they bring.Post-River of Fire, with a few changes.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CavalierRick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierRick/gifts).



> I'll be honest, this started out as a random idea I tossed at one of my friends (CavalierRick, whom I've gifted this to due to his help in developing the idea more), who told me to go with it and we began building this together. Besides, Briarlight deserved so much better. At the very least, she shouldn't have been the only cat in ThunderClan to die of this new sickness.
> 
> Some liberties have been taken with previous events due to canon divergence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 April 2019 Update: Minor mentor-apprentice change. Also added in name changes from The Raging Storm and Lost Stars.
> 
> 10 April 2019 Update: And now with the release of both Lost Stars and Path of a Warrior, I decided to tweak a few things.  
> First of all I don't care about canon eye colors for Dovewing's kits. I am, however, making Dovewing odd-eyed. Shadowkit is also odd-eyed, and Lightkit has green eyes.  
> Changed Dovekit back to Bristlekit because I love her name too much, and I will go back and edit further chapters to fix this. Petrelkit and Poplarkit have become Smokekit and Wingkit, respectively. Wingkit's appearance has also changed slightly.  
> Shellpaw's appearance has been changed to match his canon appearance. I've also decided he's a trans tom. He declared this shortly after Briarlight's death in canon.  
> Flowerleap has been changed to Flowerlight.
> 
> 6 November 2018 Update: With the release of The Raging Storm, I went back and made a few tweaks. Most notably:  
> Cinderheart's kits are 5 moons old, and very close to turning 6 moons old.  
> Snakepaw, Flowerpaw, and Whorlpaw of ShadowClan are all warriors (names are different than canon due to Tawnystar's existence).  
> Antfoot and Cinnamon are not being forced down into the apprentice role like they are in canon, only Blazepaw.  
> Minor description changes for Morningkit and Rosekit due to their canon descriptions.  
> Changed Quailkit's description, plus he and his siblings are 5 moons old.  
> Fidgetpaw does have his full name, but I had a different one planned for him so it's not his canon one.  
> I forgot Whiskernose at first.  
> Mintfur of RiverClan is now Mistfur to avoid possible confusion between him and Mintfur of SkyClan.  
> Cypresspaw and Wavepaw, despite technically being non-canon now, are warriors.

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**  
**Bramblestar** \- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
**Squirrelflight** \- Dark ginger molly with one white paw and green eyes.

 **Medicine Cats:** **  
****Leafpool** \- Light brown tabby molly with a white chest and paws and amber eyes.

 **Jayfeather** \- Light gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes.

 **Alderheart** \- Dark ginger tom with a white-tipped tail and amber eyes.

 **Warriors:**  
**Brackenfur** \- Golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Cloudtail** \- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes.

 **Brightheart** \- Badly-scarred ginger and white molly with one blue eye.

 **Thornclaw** \- Golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Whitewing** \- White molly with green eyes.

 **Birchfall** \- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Berrynose** \- Cream tom with a stump for a tail and blue eyes.

 **Mousewhisker** \- Gray and white tom with green eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Plumpaw_**

 **Poppyfrost** \- Pale tortoiseshell and white molly with blue eyes.

 **Lionblaze** \- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Rosepetal** \- Dark cream molly with blue eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Stempaw_**

 **Blossomfall** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with green eyes.

 **Bumblestripe** \- Pale gray tabby tom with dark stripes and amber eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Shellpaw_**

 **Molewhisker** \- Brown and cream tom with amber eyes.

 **Cherryfall** \- Ginger molly with amber eyes.

 **Ambermoon** \- Pale ginger molly with amber eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Eaglepaw_**

 **Dewnose** \- Dark gray and white tom with green eyes.

 **Lilyheart** \- Dark gray tabby and white molly with blue eyes.

 **Stormcloud** \- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Hollytuft** \- Black molly with green eyes.

 **Sorrelstripe** \- Dark brown tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Fernsong** \- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Sparkpelt** \- Ginger molly with green eyes.

 **Leafshade** \- Tortoiseshell molly with green eyes.

 **Larksong** \- Black tom with green eyes.

 **Honeyfur** \- Cream and white molly with amber eyes.

 **Twigshade** (prev. Twigbranch) - Gray molly with green eyes. Formerly of SkyClan.

 **Finleap** \- Light brown tom with ginger legs, a stump for a tail, and yellow eyes. Formerly of SkyClan.

 **Apprentices:**  
**Stempaw** \- Ginger and white tom with green eyes.

 **Shellpaw** \- Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

 **Plumpaw** \- Tortoiseshell molly with green eyes.

 **Eaglepaw** \- Ginger molly with green eyes.

 **Queens:**  
**Daisy** \- Long-haired cream molly with blue eyes.

 **Cinderheart** \- Dark smoky-gray tabby molly with blue eyes. Mother of Lionblaze’s kits ( **Goldenkit** (prev. Snapkit) - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes; **Spottedkit** (prev. Spotkit) - Spotted dark gray tabby molly with amber eyes; and **Flykit** \- Smoky-gray tabby molly with blue eyes.). Kits are 5 moons old.

 **Ivypool** \- Silver and white tabby molly with dark blue eyes. Mother of Fernsong’s kits ( **Bristlekit** \- Pale gray molly with pale blue eyes; **Smokekit** (prev. Thriftkit) - Dark gray molly with amber eyes; and **Wingkit** (prev. Flipkit) - Gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes.). Kits are 0 moons old.

 **Dovewing** \- Fluffy pale smoky-gray molly with one blue eye and one green eye. Mother of Tigerheart’s kits ( **Lightkit** \- Dark brown tabby molly with green eyes; **Pouncekit** \- Light gray molly with dark amber eyes; and **Shadowkit** \- Dark gray tabby tom with one blue eye and one green eye.). Kits are 3 moons old.

 **Elders:**  
**Millie** \- Silver tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Graystripe** \- Dark gray tom with a darker stripe down his spine and yellow eyes.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**  
**Tawnystar** \- Pale tortoiseshell and white molly with green eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
**Scorchfur** \- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**  
**Puddleshine** \- Brown and white tom with light blue eyes.

 **Warriors:  
****Snowbird** \- Pure white molly with green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Blazepaw**_

 **Spiderfoot** \- Gray tom with black forepaws and pale blue eyes.

 **Owlclaw** \- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Ferretclaw** \- Cream and gray tom with amber eyes.

 **Stoatfur** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with green eyes.

 **Grassheart** \- Pale brown tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Juniperclaw** \- Black tom with dark blue eyes.

 **Strikestone** \- Dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and paws and amber eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Frondpaw**_

 **Stonewing** \- White tom with green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Gullpaw**_

 **Sparrowtail** \- Large brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Slatefur** \- Gray tom with amber eyes.

 **Cloverfoot** \- Gray tabby molly with green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Conepaw**_

 **Antfoot** (prev. Antfur) - Brown and black tom with amber eyes. Former loner.

 **Cinnamon** (prev. Cinnamontail) - Brown tabby molly with white paws and amber eyes. Former loner who refused to change her name.

 **Snakefang**  (prev. Snaketooth) - Honey-brown tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Flowerlight** (prev. Flowerstem)- Silver molly with blue eyes.

 **Whorlcloud** (prev. Whorlpelt) - Gray and white tom with blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  
**Blazepaw** \- Ginger and white tom with amber eyes. Former loner.

 **Gullpaw**  - White molly with green eyes.

 **Conepaw** \- Gray and white tom with amber eyes.

 **Frondpaw** \- Gray tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Queens:  
****Berryheart** \- Black and white molly with blue eyes. Mother of Sparrowtail’s kits ( **Sunkit** - Light brown tabby and white molly with yellow eyes; **Hollowkit** \- Black tom with yellow eyes; and **Spirekit** \- Black and white tom with blue eyes.). Kits are 1 moon old.

 **Yarrowleaf** \- Ginger molly with yellow eyes. Mother of Nettle’s kits ( **Morningkit** (prev. Hopkit) - Brown torbie and white molly with yellow eyes; and **Rosekit** (prev. Flaxkit) - Brownish-ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes.). Kits are 0 moons old.

 **Elders:**  
**Ratscar** \- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Oakfur** \- Small light brown tom with amber eyes.

**SkyClan**

**Leader:**  
**Leafstar** \- Brown and cream tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
**Hawkwing** \- Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**  
**Frecklewish** \- Mottled light brown tabby molly with spotted legs and green eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Fidgetbrook_**

 **Mediator:  
****Tree** \- Creamy-golden tabby tom with amber eyes and six toes on one of his paws.

 **Warriors:**  
**Sparrowpelt** \- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Nectarpaw_**

 **Cherrytail** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with green eyes.

 **Macgyver** \- Black and white tom with blue eyes.

 **Sagenose** \- Pale gray tabby tom with green eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Gravelpaw_**

 **Mintfur** \- Gray tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Nettlesplash** \- Pale brown tom with blue eyes.

 **Rabbitleap** \- Brown tom with amber eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Palepaw_**

 **Plumwillow** \- Dark gray molly with amber eyes.

 **Sandynose** \- Light brown tom with ginger legs and amber eyes.

 **Birdwing** \- Black molly with a paler muzzle and green eyes.

 **Harrybrook** \- Gray tom with a lighter muzzle and underside and green eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Fringepaw_**

 **Cloudmist** \- Small white molly with green eyes.

 **Blossomheart** \- Ginger and white molly with blue eyes.

 **Bellaleaf** \- Pale ginger molly with green eyes.

 **Violetshine** \- Black and white molly with yellow eyes.

 **Reedclaw** \- Pale brown tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Dewspring** \- Gray tom with amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:  
****Fidgetbrook** \- Black and white tom with amber eyes.

 **Nectarpaw** \- Brown molly with amber eyes.

 **Gravelpaw** \- Pale brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Fringepaw** \- Black molly with green eyes.

 **Palepaw** \- Black and white molly with amber eyes.

 **Queens:**  
**Tinycloud** \- Small white molly with green eyes. Mother of Sparrowtail’s kits ( **Quailkit** \- White tom with crow-black ears and green eyes; **Pigeonkit** \- Gray and white molly with yellow eyes; and **Sunnykit** \- Ginger molly with green eyes). Kits are 5 moons old.

 **Elders:**  
**Fallowfern** \- Pale brown molly with blue eyes; lost her hearing.

**WindClan**

**Leader:**  
**Harestar** \- Brown and white tom with green eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
**Crowfeather** \- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**  
**Kestrelflight** \- Mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers and amber eyes.

 **Warriors:**  
**Nightcloud** \- Black molly with amber eyes.

 **Gorsetail** \- Very pale mottled gray and white genderfluid cat with blue eyes.

 **Leaftail** \- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Emberfoot** \- Gray tom with black paws and amber eyes.

 **Heathertail** \- Light brown tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Breezepelt** \- Black tom with amber eyes.

 **Sedgewhisker** \- Pale brown tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Hootwhisker** \- Dark gray tom with green eyes.

 **Oatclaw** \- Pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Featherpelt** \- Gray tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Slightfoot** \- Black tom with a white flash on his chest and green eyes.

 **Larkwing** \- Pale brown tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Fernstripe** \- Gray tabby molly with green eyes.

 **Brindlewing** \- Mottled brown molly with amber eyes.

 **Smokehaze** \- Gray molly with blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  
**Currently none**

 **Queens:**  
**Currently none**

**Elders:**   
**Whitetail** \- White molly with green-blue eyes.

 **Whiskernose** \- Light brown tom with amber eyes. Retired early due to injuries.

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**  
**Mistystar** \- Blue-gray molly with blue eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
**Reedwhisker** \- Black tom with green eyes.

 **Medicine Cats:**  
**Mothwing** \- Golden tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Willowshine** \- Dark gray tabby molly with green eyes.

 **Warriors:**  
**Icewing** \- White molly with blue eyes.

 **Duskfur** \- Brown molly with blue eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Dapplepaw_**

 **Mistfur** (prev. Mintfur) - Gray tabby tom with green eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Softpaw_**

 **Sneezecloud** \- Gray and white tom with blue eyes.

 **Mallownose** \- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Minnowtail** \- Dappled dark gray and white molly with amber eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Breezepaw_**

 **Mossyfoot** \- Brown tabby and white molly with yellow eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Harepaw_**

 **Curlfeather** \- Pale brown molly with green eyes.

 **Podlight** \- Gray and white tom with green eyes.

 **Lizardtail** \- Light brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Havenpelt** \- Dark gray and white molly with green eyes.

 **Lakeheart** \- Gray tabby and white molly with green eyes.

 **Shimmerpelt** \- Silver molly with green eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Nightpaw_**

 **Brackenpelt** \- Tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Gorsepaw_**

 **Jayclaw** \- Gray tom with amber eyes.

 **Owlnose** \- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Cypressfall**  - Brown and white molly with hazel eyes.

 **Wavesplash** \- Silver and white molly with green eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  
**Nightpaw** \- Dark gray molly with yellow eyes.

 **Breezepaw** \- Gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Softpaw** \- Dark gray molly with paler paws and amber eyes.

 **Dapplepaw** \- Gray and white tom with green eyes.

 **Gorsepaw** \- White tom with gray ears and amber eyes.

 **Harepaw** \- White tom with green eyes.

 **Queens:**  
**Currently none**

 **Elders:**  
**Mosspelt** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with blue eyes.

 **Cats Outside the Clans:**  
**Smoky** \- Muscular gray and white tom with green eyes. Loner who lives in a barn by the Horseplace.

 **Coriander** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with amber eyes. Loner who lives in a barn by the Horseplace.

 **Sleekwhisker** \- Golden tabby molly with amber eyes. Rogue and formerly of ShadowClan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other things happening in this fic:  
> Non-canon couples, aggressively bi Dovewing, aroace Twigshade, lesbian Violetshine (Tree is her aroace buddy and will eventually father kits with her and her future lesbian mate), and probably some other things. Oh, and Finleap and Bumblestripe aren't major creeps (seriously I fucking hate what happened to them, I really wanted to like them but no I fucking hate them in canon)!
> 
> Also, Briarlight will not be the only POV, but she will be the main one when she comes back. There's some Dovewing POV in the start, as well as some Jayfeather POV, and at least one or two chapters will be from the POV of one of either Dovewing or Ivypool's kits.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alderheart brings Dovewing and her kits back to ThunderClan and helps Dovewing catch up on what she's missed in ThunderClan while she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 10 APRIL 2019: Fixed a few things to go with name and appearance changes.
> 
> UPDATE 8 DECEMBER 2018: Fixed a few things in the prologue to not conflict with Tawnystar's Strength.

“How much have I missed, Alderheart?” a pale gray queen asked a dark ginger tom, the two of them trying to guide three sleepy kits stumbling around their paws to ThunderClan camp.

Alderheart replied, “Rowanclaw had disbanded ShadowClan and they either joined SkyClan or left Clan life entirely. We're not sure if they'll reform or not since Tigerheart…” he trailed off, not wanting to hit a nerve. Tigerheart was the queen’s mate and the father of her three kits, and his death was still fresh in her memory.

“Twigpaw returned to ThunderClan and earned her warrior name alongside her friend Finpaw. They’re now Twigshade and Finleap. Blossomfall’s kits were apprenticed about a quarter moon ago. Cinderheart and Ivypool have both had kits since you left—Ivypool even named one of hers after you, Dovewing,” continued Alderheart.

Dovewing’s eyes widened. “She… she had kits? And named one after me? I thought for sure she hated me after I left…”

“She did for a while, but then feared you were dead. She thought maybe the remains of the Kin had gotten you. Sleekwhisker is probably the biggest threat, especially since she got away after a recent skirmish with ShadowClan and SkyClan, along with a few other former members of the Kin. She… she's the one who killed Rowanclaw.”

Dovewing nodded, nudging a brown tabby kit forward. “Anything else?” she asked as they approached ThunderClan camp, murmuring to the kit to stay awake just a little longer.

Alderheart stiffened. “I… think you’d rather hear the last thing from your sister and friends…” he said, ducking into camp and running off to the medicine den, mewing for Leafpool or Jayfeather.

Dovewing cocked her head, confused at Alderheart’s behavior. He was much more skittish than usual; there had to be a reason. She could see that a part of the rock wall had crumbled, and dens had been shifted and seemed sturdier. Maybe someone close to her had died in a rockslide? A yawn from one of her kits snapped her out of her thoughts, and she swept her fluffy tail over her three kits. “Come on, little ones. Let’s get you to the nursery.”

Since it was well past moonhigh, the camp was quiet. Dovewing could hear an occasional snore from the dens, or a soft chirp of a bird in the distance, but nothing more as she and her kits squeezed into the nursery. Inside, she saw Daisy in the back, her thick tail over her nose. Closer to the front were Cinderheart and Ivypool, with three kits nestled with them each. Dovewing gave a soft purr, padding closer to her sister.

Before Dovewing could gently prod her sister awake to greet her, Jayfeather entered the nursery with Alderheart, the two of them carrying moss. “It’s good to have you back, Dovewing,” Alderheart mewed softly as they set down the moss, arranging it into a nest as fast as they could. In the process, the other three queens slowly awoke.

“Dovewing’s back…?” Ivypool asked, barely awake. “I thought she left for good?” Her dark eyes were clouded with sleep and didn't seem able to focus.

Dovewing nuzzled her sister gently. “I’m right here, Ivypool. I… I was originally going to join ShadowClan, but… my plans changed. I’ll tell you everything in the morning.”

Ivypool nuzzled her sister back, licking the gray molly’s forehead. “Missed you, mouse-brain,” she mewed, purring.

“I hate to break up this reunion,” Jayfeather mewed curtly, “but I’d like to get back to sleep, and everyone else would too.” With Dovewing’s nest made, he walked out of the nursery without even a welcome message to Dovewing. Alderheart followed, mumbling a quick apology as he passed Dovewing.

“What’s his issue?” Dovewing mewed, settling herself and her kits into the newly-made nest. “He seems more prickly than ever.”

Ivypool looked away from her sister. “Briarlight is with StarClan now,” she muttered. "She died a few sunrises ago."

Dovewing’s eyes widened. “What happened?”

“She came down with a belly sickness that gave the Clans trouble, especially with a shortage of watermint,” Cinderheart replied, yawning midway through. “Jayfeather blames himself for not saving her.”

Dovewing resisted the urge to cry out in grief, not wanting her kits to startle awake after their exhausting journey. Briarlight had been one of her closest friends when they were younger, and while they drifted apart, she wished she had been there for Briarlight, even just to comfort her through her last moments. "I wish I had a chance to say goodbye," she mewed softly, curling her tail around her kits as they fell asleep. "I'll never forget her…"

In the medicine den, Jayfeather curled up tight in his nest, hoping sleep would soon overtake him. _Briarlight shouldn’t have died,_ he thought, scowling. _I should’ve been able to save her! She had so much life ahead of her, and it was all taken! She got sick after Ivypool kitted, and I must have given it to her! I… I killed her!_


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dovewing settles back into ThunderClan with her kits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a chapter to establish the canon divergence rather than the story itself, but don't worry! The story really starts next chapter, I promise! I just felt I should get the divergences out of the way to avoid possible confusion later on.
> 
> Small trigger warning for a mention of an implication of rape in this chapter. It's not tagged because it's a passing mention and doesn't actually happen.
> 
> EDIT 10 APRIL 2019: Fixed some names and descriptions to reflect the newest edits.
> 
> EDIT 8 DECEMBER 2018: Fixed a few things to not conflict with Tawnystar's Strength.

The sun was rising, bathing the ThunderClan camp in pale light. A few early-risers were milling about camp. Some were heading towards the entrance of camp for the dawn patrol, while others were grabbing something to eat from the fresh-kill pile. Within the nursery, it was quiet, almost unnaturally so. Only a couple queens were awake, and none of the kits were up yet.

“I see the resemblance to Tigerheart now,” Ivypool mewed, finally getting a good look at her sister’s three kits. With two dark tabbies, one of which was brown like her father, it was clear to Ivypool why Dovewing ran off. “So what are their names?”

“The gray molly is Pouncekit,” Dovewing began, “the brown tabby molly is Lightkit, and the gray tabby tom is Shadowkit. I had planned to join ShadowClan after Tigerheart’s leader ceremony, but… he never made it to the Moonpool.”

Ivypool nodded. “Shadowkit’s an unusual name, though. I thought we didn’t name cats after the Clans to respect the founders?”

“I named him to honor the differences between Tigerheart and me, and to pay respect to ShadowClan,” Dovewing replied. “I wasn’t sure I’d rejoin ThunderClan or join ShadowClan when the kits were born, since they’re half-Clan. For a while, I planned to remain a loner.”

“Makes sense,” Ivypool replied. “Not to mention we’ve had several cats with the prefix Sky- before, even though SkyClan is a Clan.”

A tiny yawn halted their conversation, as Pouncekit had woken up. “Where are we, momma?” she mewed quietly, blinking sleep from her dark amber eyes.

“We’re in ThunderClan, Pouncekit. This is our home,” she replied, “and I’ll show you around camp once Lightkit and Shadowkit wake up.”

Pouncekit nodded, then noticed Ivypool and her kits. “Who are they?”

Ivypool purred. “I’m Ivypool, your mother’s sister, and these are my kits. The pale gray one is Bristlekit, the dark gray one is Smokekit, and the gray tabby is Wingkit.”

Pouncekit’s dark eyes lit up. “Can I play with them?” she asked, excited.

“Not yet, Pouncekit,” Dovewing replied. “Ivypool’s kits were born a few sunrises ago, and they’re much too small to play with right now. But I’m sure Cinderheart’s kits would love to play with you and your siblings!” _Wingkit must be the kit she named after me,_ she thought, purring softly.

Before Pouncekit could pout, a golden tabby kit bounded over from Cinderheart’s nest. “Did I hear something about new playmates?” he asked, excitement in his showing in his amber eyes. “Hi, I’m Goldenkit! What’s your name?”

“I’m Pouncekit!” she replied cheerfully, jumping to her paws. “Can I play with him, momma?”

Dovewing purred. “I don’t see why not. Just play outside the nursery so you don’t wake up your siblings, and try not to run into other cats."

"We don't need any warriors angry because a couple rambunctious kits were underpaw,” Cinderheart added, voice soft since her other two kits were still sleeping.

Pouncekit nodded, scrambling to her paws and bounding out of the nursery with Goldenkit.

“Reminds me of us, back when we were kits,” Ivypool mewed, smiling. “Especially when Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Briarlight were still in the nursery.” Dovewing smiled back, although her eyes darkened with sorrow at the mention of Briarlight.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!” they heard Bramblestar call outside. Dovewing’s ears perked up, head shooting up as she got to her paws.

The sleeping kits heard Bramblestar too, yawning as they looked up drowsily at their mothers.

“I wanna go back to sleep,” Lightkit mewed, trying to curl back up next to Shadowkit, who was blinking sleep out of his eyes.

“I understand, Lightkit,” Dovewing replied, “but I’m sure Bramblestar is calling a meeting about us coming to ThunderClan.”

“But why?” Shadowkit asked, already up on his paws, his mismatched eyes wide with worry. “Did we do something wrong, momma?”

Dovewing shook her head, nudging Lightkit to her paws. “No, nothing like that, Shadowkit. I’ll explain after the meeting, alright?” With Lightkit finally up, Dovewing led them out of the nursery, grabbing a pouting Pouncekit by the scruff once they were outside.

ThunderClan cats gathered in the clearing around the Highledge, a blur of familiar faces greeting her. Towards the front she could see Jayfeather, his tail flicking, between Leafpool and Alderheart. Near them, she spotted Squirrelflight with Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Graystripe. She saw Blossomfall’s kits exiting the apprentices’ den, remembering her conversation with Alderheart the night before.

Bumblestripe was the first cat to notice Dovewing, his striped tail flicking excitedly. His eyes lit up upon seeing the kits, though his expression fell some when he couldn’t find any sign of their father. Blossomfall was next to notice, shooting a gentle smile her way. Dovewing settled down close to them, corralling her kits in front of her.

“Glad to have you back, Dovewing,” Blossomfall mewed gently, her green eyes soft. “And your kits are lovely.”

Before Dovewing could reply, however, Bramblestar began the Clan meeting. “Cats of ThunderClan, Dovewing has returned to ThunderClan with her kits!" He paused, allowing the murmurs from the Clan to dissipate before continuing. "She may have broken the Warrior Code by abandoning her Clan, but the Code also states we must not neglect kits, regardless of their origin. Because of this, Dovewing and her kits are allowed to stay in ThunderClan! However, Dovewing herself will not go unpunished. I have yet to decide what her punishment will be, but if she is to stay in ThunderClan, then she will face the consequences for breaking the Code.”

The Clan nodded along in agreement, and when Bramblestar grew quiet they began to dissipate. They weren’t cheering due to the broken Code, but didn’t come towards Dovewing or her kits with any hostility. The dark tabby leaped down from the Highledge with surprising ease, padding over to Dovewing.

“Dovewing, may I have a word with you?” he asked, tail swishing. “Just you, please. The kits should return to the nursery.”

Dovewing nodded. “Kits, head back to the nursery like Bramblestar said, alright? The other queens can keep an eye on you until I come back.”

The three nodded and ran off, with Pouncekit taking the lead. She was eager to show her siblings the other kits in the nursery, chatting with Lightkit and Shadowkit excitedly. Lightkit had perked up some, but trailed behind due to exhaustion, while Shadowkit was wide awake and mewing encouragement to Lightkit. Dovewing purred at the sight, before turning to follow Bramblestar into his den, the two climbing up to it with ease.

“They’re Tigerheart’s, aren't they?” he asked once they were both settled, voice firm but not angry.

Dovewing nodded. “When… when Leafpool first told me I was expecting, I knew they were his. Bumblestripe and I had drifted apart, but he’s too nice to do anything… awful like that. And then Lightkit ended up looking just like him, only with Tawnypelt's green eyes. She’s my reminder of him, even though Tigerheart’s with StarClan now.”

Bramblestar’s eyes widened at the news of Tigerheart's death. “What happened to him?”

Dovewing sighed as she looked down at her paws. “An owl snatched him as we were heading back to the Clans. He tried to fight it off, but was too high when he was freed. I sent the others ahead, I hope they arrived safely in SkyClan where Tigerheart could get a proper vigil since I heard ShadowClan joined with them after Tigerheart left. I worry, though… will ShadowClan recover?”

Bramblestar’s amber eyes softened as Dovewing told her story. “This has been a hard loss for you and your kits. Tigerheart did not deserve to die so young, and ShadowClan is currently no more.” He paused, before continuing, “But I cannot overlook that you broke the Code, and it is not your place to worry about ShadowClan. Until your kits are apprenticed, you will be on apprentice duties yourself. You are to care for the elders and the other queens. In addition, you are confined to camp unless Squirrelflight needs you for patrol.”

Dovewing nodded, before dipping her head to Bramblestar. “I understand. Thank you for allowing my kits and me back in ThunderClan.” She turned around to leave, heading back to the nursery. _I hope Pouncekit didn’t get herself or her siblings in trouble,_ the gray molly thought.

As she was about to enter the nursery, still lost in thought, she nearly collided with Jayfeather, who had come to check on Ivypool and her few day-old kits. “Watch it!” he hissed, giving a sightless glare that made Dovewing recoil.

“I-I’m sorry,” the queen mewed in reply, ears flattening. “I was thinking and--”

“One of the mighty Three can’t bother to watch where she’s going, even though her power allowed her to see and hear further than others could imagine.”

“Jayfeather, be nice!” Leafpool scolded, cuffing his ear with one of her paws. “Your attitude has been atrocious since Briarlight died!”

Jayfeather sighed. “I’m going to take a nap,” he growled at Leafpool, stomping over to the medicine den. “If there’s an emergency, you or Alderheart can wake me. Otherwise, leave me be. You two can handle it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took a while to actually get to a final state.
> 
> I decided to show off the personalities of Dovewing's kits a little (mostly Pouncekit). Pouncekit is a ball of energy and excitement, Lightkit is very soft, one of the biggest softies you could meet, and Shadowkit is calm and gentle, but can be a bit of a worrywart when he thinks something is wrong.
> 
> Bumblestripe is concerned at the lack of Tigerheart (and how Dovewing is raising her kits as a single mother), and also regrets what he said to her about wanting kits after Purdy died.
> 
> We also see Jayfeather's bad mood return, and next chapter will focus on him.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayfeather dreams of StarClan and Yellowfang is 1000% done with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to write and I'm still not completely happy with it... fuck writer's block. Trigger warning for brief mentions/implications of suicide, child death, and child murder.

Jayfeather curled himself into the tightest ball he could in his nest, which he had moved to the very back of the medicine den to avoid disturbance. He squeezed his eyes shut, a growl rising in his throat as he flattened his ears. Slowly, he drowned out the noise from the camp, eventually falling asleep.

“Jayfeather,” a raspy voice called.

“I’m sleeping,” he growled in reply, ears flat as he remained curled up.

His peace didn’t last much longer, as he felt claws jab his shoulder. Yelping, he sprang to his paws, blue eyes blinking open as he glared at the cat who woke him. It took him a moment to process that he could _see_ , and in front of him wasn’t any living ThunderClan cat, but…

“Yellowfang?” he mewed, surprised. “Why are you here?”

“About time you got up, furball,” she replied, orange eyes fixed on him. “I’ve brought someone who you might like to see.”

Padding out from behind Yellowfang was a sleek dark brown molly, walking confidently on four paws. Her blue eyes brightened when she saw Jayfeather, and she ran towards him, purring all the way.

“Briarlight?” the tabby tom asked, dumbfounded. “Is that really you?”

“Yes, silly, who else would I be?” Briarlight replied, giggling as she rubbed her cheek against his. Her attitude was as bubbly as ever, and she didn’t seem to be upset with him.

“See, Jayfeather? She’s safe and happy here in StarClan, and she can walk again, too!” Yellowfang added. “And she doesn’t blame you.”

Briarlight nodded. “You did everything you could to help me,” she mewed. “It was just my time to join StarClan.”

When Jayfeather didn’t respond, though, she sighed. “Briarlight, can you leave us be for now please? I need to talk to Jayfeather in private.” There was a hiss at the edge of her final words, though not directed at the molly.

Briarlight nodded and bounded off, leaving Yellowfang and Jayfeather behind. She gave the two cats another look before padding out of sight with a silver tabby molly, leaving the other two cats in a private area of StarClan.

“Stop blaming yourself,” she mewed to him, growling. “You did what you could to help her, but you can’t fix everything.”

“But she should have lived!” he hissed in reply. “Briarlight should be in ThunderClan with her siblings; she should get to see Dovewing return to ThunderClan with her kits! But she had everything stolen from her when the tree fell on her, and I did everything in my power to give her the best quality life she could have after that! But then that mystery sickness took her! She got it from me! It's my fault she's dead!”

“Well you can’t bring the dead back to life, Jayfeather!” Yellowfang was hissing now too, tail lashing as she stood up. “Briarlight is with StarClan now, and you can’t change that!”

“How do you know?!” He glared at her, cloudy-blue eyes meeting fiery orange. Though he knew there was no way to revive a cat ( _Tigerheart was proof of that,_ he thought), his grief clouded his ability to think rationally.

“Because I almost tried it myself!” the scarred molly yowled, only realizing after the fact that she said too much.

Jayfeather was stunned silent for a moment. “You… you tried to revive a cat?”

Yellowfang gave a long sigh. “Long ago, when I gave birth to my kits. You remember Brokenstar, I’m sure, but he had two sisters as well,” she began. “The birth was a long, difficult one, and neither of my daughters survived. Wishkit was stillborn, and Hopekit slowly weakened until her breathing stopped. I did everything I could to keep her alive…” She slowly trailed off, not meeting Jayfeather’s gaze.

“You tried to bring Hopekit back, didn’t you?” The tabby tom cocked his head to the side, awaiting an answer.

Yellowfang shook her head. “I wanted to, but bringing her back required a sacrifice. A life for a life. Shadowstar came to me herself to tell me. I couldn’t give mine up, nor could I bring myself to kill Brokenkit. Even though my gut told me he’d be nothing but trouble, I couldn’t do it.”

Jayfeather sat in silence, thinking over what Yellowfang said. After a moment, he asked, “So you’re saying… if someone gives up their life for Briarlight, she can come back?”

“Jayfeather that’s not what I—” Yellowfang mewed, fur bristling, but she was cut off by a dark brown tabby tom briskly walking over.

“Yes, Jayfeather,” Tigerheart said, sitting down a little ways away from Yellowfang, “but the cat must be willing to give up their life, and the other must agree to it. I refused the offer to be revived for that reason.”

The gray tabby took no time to give his response. “I’m doing it,” he mewed firmly, eyes blazing. “ThunderClan can survive without me. They have Leafpool and Alderheart as medicine cats, and the prophecy involving me was fulfilled long ago.” He stood up, looking first to Tigerheart, then to Yellowfang. “If it means Briarlight can have a chance at living her life, then I’m willing to give it to her.”

“Jayfeather, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Yellowfang mewed, hoping to stop him. Seeing Jayfeather’s intense gaze, however, she knew she wouldn’t be able to talk him out of this. “Fine. Do this if you want, but I’m not getting involved.” The gray molly looked to Tigerheart, growling. “You told him it was possible, you can be the one to make it happen.”

Tigerheart looked like he wanted to say something, but Yellowfang padded off before he could. “Well,” he mewed finally, “that could’ve gone better.”

Jayfeather glared at him for a moment, before realizing something. “I need to find Briarlight. You said she needs to agree to being revived too, right?”

Tigerheart nodded, rising to his paws and flicking his tail. “This way, I saw her just before I came over.”

* * *

It didn’t take long for the two toms to find Briarlight, who was walking around and enjoying the use of her hind legs again. “Briarlight,” Jayfeather mewed firmly, getting the molly’s attention, “we have to talk to you.”

Briarlight stopped, blue eyes wide with surprise as she looked at the two toms. “Alright…?” she replied, confused. “What do you need?”

 _She’s probably confused as to why Tigerheart is here._ Jayfeather looked to Tigerheart, as if to say this was his idea so he should explain it.

“We have a way for you to enjoy life again,” the ShadowClan tom mewed, though he side-eyed Jayfeather as he did so. “I know a way you can be revived.”

Briarlight’s jaw dropped. “I… I can come back to life? But I thought it was impossible! I’ve been in StarClan for several sunrises now!”

“It’s possible under a few very specific conditions,” Tigerheart continued. “Your body has been dead for less than a quarter moon, so as long as we act fast, you can return to it. For you to come back to life, however, another must give up theirs. Jayfeather has offered to give you his life, but you must agree for it to happen.”

Briarlight stood there, trying to process this information through her shock. “I… I don’t know…” she mewed. “I can’t do that to you, Jayfeather…”

“I’m doing this willingly, Briarlight,” Jayfeather replied, voice firm in his decision. “I’ve lived a good life. You deserve to live longer. You had too much taken from you.”

After a long pause, Briarlight slowly nodded, smiling softly. “Alright. I… I accept your offer.”

Jayfeather felt his vision slowly dim as he began to wake up, but the sight of Briarlight’s smile stayed with him. _She’s going to live the life she deserved before._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to let Yellowfang swear but it's just not realistic.


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayfeather puts his plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG TW FOR SUICIDE (or at least something very similar)!
> 
> Next chapter is Alderheart's POV, and THEN we get into Briarlight finally!
> 
> Fallen Leaves is a good boy, and yes Jayfeather can see him. I figured it'd be like him seeing StarClan cats in his dreams. He can't see his surroundings though.
> 
> Also Millie actually realizes she fucked up.
> 
> And Yellowfang still can't say fuck.

Jayfeather briskly padded to the elders’ den, hoping to find Graystripe or Millie. For the past couple nights, he had been planning with Tigerheart on how he was going to bring Briarlight back to life. It had taken longer than ideal, as Tigerheart didn’t show up one night. Jayfeather was left with unanswered questions about the ShadowClan tom's absence until a pair of visitors showed up in ThunderClan camp.

Tawnypelt and Puddleshine had stopped by the previous morning, saying she was now Tawnystar but wanted to meet her grandkits before she returned to bring ShadowClan back to the forest. Though he recalled hearing Berrynose getting surprisingly defensive over the kits, both Bramblestar and Dovewing allowed Tawnystar to meet them. To soothe those averse to the idea, the tortoiseshell leader added that she didn’t wish to take the kits away from their mother.

Tigerheart returned to his dreams that night, and he and Jayfeather solidified the plan to bring back Briarlight. All they needed was her body, so Jayfeather was searching for the molly’s parents. They were the one who buried Briarlight, and he was certain one of them could lead him to her grave. It was nearly sunhigh, so at least one of them should be awake.

“Oh, good morning, Jayfeather. What brings you here?” he heard Millie mew brightly, though her voice was soft.

 _Probably means Graystripe is still sleeping,_ he thought as he padded closer to the elder. “I want to visit Briarlight’s grave… so I can pay a few final respects to her.”

Millie was silent for a bit, before she got up from her nest. “Of course, Jayfeather. I'll show you where she's buried.” She brushed past him, exiting the elders’ den with the medicine cat not far behind. She led the way out of the thorn tunnel and into the thick forest.

“You know, Jayfeather,” Millie started once they were out of camp, “I’m glad you kept Briarlight as healthy and happy as you did. She… she was ready to die after the tree fell on her until you started her exercises. You helped give her purpose, and I thank you for that. It’s not your fault she joined StarClan so soon… in fact, you gave her so many more moons of life than any of us expected.” She paused, before continuing, “It took me far too long to realize you gave her a good life. I can’t do anything to make it up to her right now, but I’ll treasure the time I have left with Blossomfall and Bumblestripe. I was wrong to ignore them to coddle Briarlight.”

Jayfeather only responded with a quiet purr. _If only you knew what I was about to do,_ Millie, he thought. _You’ll be able to mend your relationship with all three of your kits now._

Millie and Jayfeather finally came to a stop in front of the Sky Oak. “Briarlight wanted to see the lake again after her accident… it only made sense to bury her here by the shore. And if she wants to, I guess her spirit could climb the Sky Oak and overlook everything without worrying about falling.”

Jayfeather nodded, cheering internally. _This is close to the Moonpool’s stream! I can easily follow it to the Moonpool and put my plan into action!_  “Thank you, Millie,” he mewed finally. “Would you mind letting me have some time alone?”

“Of course,” she replied, starting to pad back to camp. “I need to see if Graystripe’s awake, anyways. He wants to spend some time with the new kits, but he’ll miss his chance if he keeps sleeping in this long.” Her voice turned into a purr at the end of her sentence, which faded as she grew farther away.

Once she was out of earshot, Jayfeather quickly went to work digging up the ground by the roots of the Sky Oak. _If I get her body out now, I can probably reach the Moonpool by sunset,_ he thought. He ignored the aches and pains in his paws as he continued digging, until finally he felt cold, soft fur underneath them. _Found her!_ Carefully, he cleared dirt away from the molly’s face, then grabbed her scruff. Grunting, he managed to haul the broad-shouldered body out of the hole, almost forgetting how heavy she was due to her muscular shoulders.

Jayfeather dragged Briarlight’s body over to the lakeshore as quickly as he could, washing as much dirt off her body as he could. Once her fur was washed, he slowly made his way towards the border with WindClan. His plan was to follow the border stream up to the Moonpool, but as he reached the border, he realized a huge flaw in his plan: patrols.

A WindClan patrol was nearing the border, and Jayfeather had to figure out what to do to escape them. He didn’t want anyone to ask questions about what he was doing with a dead body so close to the WindClan border. He almost darted back towards the forest, but realized that would only risk him being found by a ThunderClan patrol. He was left with only one option: the tunnels.

Once inside the tunnels, Jayfeather let go of Briarlight so he could catch his breath. Though the air was stale, he gulped it in greedily. Running with Briarlight’s heavy body wasn’t something he planned to do, but in his panic that’s exactly what he did.

“Jay’s Wing?” a tom’s voice mewed. Jayfeather turned his head to be greeted by a faint spirit cat--and was surprised he could see it. His ginger and white pelt was as fluffy as ever, though his eyes were wide with shock. “What are you doing back here?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Fallen Leaves,” Jayfeather replied. “I thought you were freed from here moons ago?”

“I chose to return,” Fallen Leaves replied. “I have made myself the guardian of the tunnels, making sure no more cats get lost and die here like I did. But you failed to answer my question, Jay’s Wing.” The ghostly tom looked beyond Jayfeather, catching a glimpse of Briarlight’s body. “And why do you have a dead body with you?”

Jayfeather scowled. “That’s none of your business,” he replied. “I have to get up to the Moonpool by moonrise without being seen by any other cats, though. Can you help me get there?”

Fallen Leaves tilted his head in confusion. “The Moonpool…?” he mewed, before he suddenly sat up straight. “Oh, the place where the healers would go and talk with our ancestors! I know what you’re talking about!” The ginger and white tom scrambled to his paws, flicking his tail as he bounded forward. “Follow me!”

Jayfeather grabbed Briarlight’s scruff again and dragged her as he followed Fallen Leaves. _I hope this doesn’t batter her too much,_ he thought as Briarlight’s hind legs scraped against the damp rock as he tied to keep up with the energetic ghost. He was entirely reliant on following Fallen Leaves’s spirit, for the ghost is all he could see, and he was never great at navigating through the tunnels. _How did I do this as Jay’s Wing?_ he thought. _Oh wait, I had my sight then._

Jayfeather lost track of time when Fallen Leaves came to a stop, waving his tail to Jayfeather’s left. “If you exit here, you’ll reach the Moonpool very quickly. I explored back here with Holly a few times, and it’s away from Clan territory.” The ginger and white tom’s gaze shifted to Briarlight’s body. “Can you please explain why you’re taking this dead body with you?”

Jayfeather again didn’t answer the tom's question, instead hauling Briarlight’s body with him as he pulled them both up and out of the tunnels. The cold, fresh air was welcoming as the tabby tom finally reached the surface. _Fallen Leaves was right,_ he realized as he tasted the air. The strongest nearby scents were of Puddleshine and Tawnystar, and even then their scents were stale. Much more faint were the scents of the other medicine cats from the latest half moon gathering.

Judging by the lack of barely warm sunlight on his pelt, Jayfeather assumed sunset wasn’t too long ago. He had to get moving again, even though his neck and legs ached from dragging Briarlight along with him. _It’ll be worth it,_ he told himself, grabbing her scruff and beginning to walk once again.

Cold stone with paw prints worn in soon greeted Jayfeather, and he carefully made his way down to the stone hollow. He could hear the gentle rush of water from the Moonpool up ahead. Once he was in front of it, he let go of Briarlight and quickly arranged her so her paws and muzzle touched the water.

 _Now I just need a way to die,_ he thought. He remembered Tigerheart mentioned that there was a bush with deathberries on it nearby, so that’s what he searched for. _Odd that there’s one here, but at least every cat knows to stay away. Every cat… except those who need to die quickly._

“You’re making a mistake,” the voice of Yellowfang whispered as he found the bush. “The Clans need you still.”

Jayfeather scowled as he carefully picked a few of the berries. “The Clans don’t need me anymore,” he hissed in reply. “ThunderClan has enough medicine cats, the Three aren’t needed anymore, what other reason would I still be needed? It’s not like Alderheart needs more training, but even if he did, he has Leafpool!” He didn’t wait for a reply, instead turning back and heading to where he left Briarlight’s body.

Jayfeather crouched beside the Moonpool, but did not touch his nose to the cold water quite yet. Instead, he bent down to the berries he laid on the stone ground. _This is your last chance to turn back,_ he thought. He thought about Leafpool and Lionblaze, about Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, about Alderheart and Sparkpelt. _No,_ he decided, shaking his head, _I have to do this. For Briarlight and her family… her Clan._

Quickly, he chewed up and swallowed the berries before touching his nose to the Moonpool. As cold swept through him, he felt his body start to tremble. _The deathberries are taking effect much quicker than I thought,_ he realized before he fell asleep.

When Jayfeather awoke, he could see two dark brown figures standing in front of him: Briarlight and Tigerheart. Briarlight’s blue eyes were wide with worry, staring down at the world of the living. Jayfeather followed her gaze, watching his body convulse and pull away from the Moonpool. He tensed, readying himself to return to his body and experience a painful death, but he stayed where he was.

“You brought yourself here as you started to die,” Tigerheart mewed. “It wouldn’t make sense to send you back for your last few moments of life.”

Jayfeather nodded numbly, watching his labored breathing grow shallower, the convulsions turning to weak twitches. “How do I give Briarlight the rest of my lifespan?” he asked as his body stilled, exhaling his final breath.

“Pretend it’s a leader ceremony,” the dark tabby replied, “but you’re the only one giving her a life. You don't give her a leader name, either.”

Jayfeather nodded, resting his muzzle on Briarlight’s forehead. He took a moment to think of what virtue he would give the molly, before mewing, “With this life, I give you resourcefulness. Don’t forget everything I taught you about how you weren’t useless.”

He felt Briarlight tense underneath him, and wondered if giving her this life hurt. Then, she relaxed and slowly drifted downward. When Jayfeather looked at her descending, he could see her spirit returning to her body. She looked up at him one last time before her spirit settled in the body draped over the edge of the Moonpool. Soon, the brown molly's flanks began to rise and fall.

“You did it,” Tigerheart mewed. “You gave her another chance. She will not wake for a while, but she is alive and free of the illness that killed her.”

Jayfeather smiled. “It’s what she deserves.” And with that, he followed Tigerheart into StarClan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the previous continuity issues with Tawnystar's Strength should be fixed now!


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alderheart is worried when Jayfeather doesn't return, even as the day turns to dusk. A walk to clear his head turns into a mission to find his mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for descriptions of death and implied suicide.
> 
> This is the last non-Briarlight POV for a while. Alderheart was... surprisingly hard to write.
> 
> The loss of... someone important in my life also affected my ability to write this chapter. It's been difficult to put it nicely. Aryn, wherever your spirit rests, I hope you're happy. I wish you could've read this.

Alderheart grew more and more worried as the day passed. Jayfeather had gone out that morning to visit Briarlight’s grave and gather herbs, but now the sun was setting and the tom still hadn’t returned. The dark ginger tom was beginning to pace in and out of the medicine den, watching the thorn tunnel for the blind medicine cat. But even as night began to fall, Jayfeather still didn't return.

“Leafpool,” he mewed, “should I be worried that Jayfeather’s been gone for this long?”

Leafpool shook her head. “Jayfeather can look after himself just fine. He’s probably giving himself a chance to grieve now that we aren’t facing sickness and having visitors from other Clans.”

Alderheart nodded, but the words failed to ease his worries. “I’ll go check on the queens and their kits,” he mewed. “Dovewing said Shadowkit was twitching a lot in his sleep, and I think Ivypool needs some borage.”

After only receiving a small hum from Leafpool in response, the ginger tom quickly grabbed a mouthful of borage leaves and left the medicine den. He hoped seeing all the cute kits would help ease his worries. But even as he made his way to the nursery, he couldn’t help but feel something very wrong was happening.

* * *

That night, Alderheart couldn’t sleep. He tried multiple times, but only succeeded in tossing and turning until the moss of his nest began to fray. Sighing, he got up and shook the loose moss out of his fur. Maybe a walk through the forest would help him clear his head.

As he padded towards the camp entrance, he nodded to Twigshade and Blossomfall, who were on guard duty tonight. Blossomfall nodded back, and Twigshade purred as she nuzzled Alderheart.

“I’m just going for a walk,” he mewed, voice low to avoid alerting other cats. “If I’m not back when the dawn patrol gets back, that probably means I fell asleep out in the forest. A search patrol would probably be a good idea at that point.” _Hopefully it doesn’t come to that, though,_ he thought, giving Twigshade a final lick on her forehead before he pushed through the thorn tunnel.

The night was chilly, telling leaf-bare was on its way, but thanks to his thick fur, Alderheart wasn’t shivering too much. In fact, he found the cold refreshing, giving a sigh of relief as he padded towards the lakeshore. Watching Silverpelt reflect on the water, he padded forward, not watching where his paws were going until he slipped and fell into a shallow hole.

 _What?_ Alderheart thought. _Why is there a hole here?_ He then realized where he was: he was at the Sky Oak, where Briarlight was buried. _This was Briarlight’s grave! Some creature dug her up!_

As Alderheart realized where he was, he caught a faint scent of Jayfeather. _He was here!_ he thought, quickly pulling himself out of the hole to follow the stale scent trail. It led him down to the lakeshore, before turning towards the WindClan border. _Was he trying to head to the Moonpool?_

Alderheart continued towards the WindClan border, but Jayfeather’s scent disappeared at the stream. _That’s odd,_ he thought. He backed up to where the scent trail ended, and found that the trail did continue—towards a tunnel under the stream. _Why would he go this way?_

Cautiously entering the tunnels, Alderheart coughed at the stale air. _All the stories I’ve heard from here have been disastrous,_ he thought. _I hope I don’t become one of them…_ He padded forward, finding Jayfeather’s scent again.

“Furled Bracken…?” an unfamiliar voice mewed nearby. Alderheart whirled around, finding himself face to face with a faint ginger and white tom, his green eyes wide with curiosity. “What are you doing down here? Shouldn’t you be with the rest of the Tribe of Endless Hunting?”

“I-I’m not Furled Bracken,” the ginger tom replied, shrinking back some. “My name is Alderheart, and I’m alive.”

“Alderheart…” the tom mewed softly. “Such an interesting name. I am Fallen Leaves, guardian of the tunnels. I protect those who enter and keep them from getting lost and dying. No cat should have to suffer that fate.”

Alderheart nodded at the tom. “Have you seen Jayfeather? He’s a small gray tabby tom. He left camp early today and hasn’t returned.”

Fallen Leaves cocked his head. “Jayfeather… oh, you must mean Jay’s Wing!” The tom immediately straightened up, eyes alight with recognition. “He was here earlier, carrying a dead body. I think their fur was dark brown?”

“What?” Alderheart was confused. Why would Jayfeather be carrying Briarlight’s body? Then it clicked. Tigerheart’s attempted revival, Briarlight’s grave being dug up, Jayfeather taking her corpse to the Moonpool… _I have to get there fast!_

Not waiting for the tom’s response, Alderheart broke into a run. The scent trail wove through the tunnel, making up for the lack of light. It was fresher in the tunnels than it was at the shore, which made it easy for the young medicine cat to follow. Before he knew it, Alderheart resurfaced, gulping in fresh air before running down to the Moonpool. He nearly slipped on the rocky slope a few times, but managed to make it down the hollow without injury. What he saw by the Moonpool nearly made him sick.

Jayfeather was lying beside the Moonpool, lying in a puddle of saliva and… _Deathberry juice? Oh StarClan, no!_  The gray tabby’s flanks were ominously still, his legs stiff and splayed out. As Alderheart padded closer, the stench of death grew more apparent. Soon, he was gingerly poking at Jayfeather’s cold body. _I was too late._ He was barely aware of Briarlight’s body lying next to Jayfeather, her paws and bottom of her muzzle just below the surface of the sparkling water.

Alderheart carefully stepped over Jayfeather’s body and touched his nose to the Moonpool. He needed answers. But as he fell asleep, he didn’t notice a small twitch of Briarlight’s tail.

It wasn’t long before Alderheart reaches StarClan’s hunting grounds. “Jayfeather!” he called, breaking into a run. His amber eyes were kept wide, searching for the familiar gray tabby fur of his mentor.

“Jayfeather is paying a visit to the Tribe of Endless Hunting,” rasped a cat behind him. Alderheart whirled around and found Yellowfang padding towards him. The grizzled molly continued, “He’s visiting… an old friend.”

“What happened to him?”

Yellowfang sighed, sitting down and motioning for Alderheart to do the same. “I… said something I shouldn’t have,” she began. “I told him there was a way for him to bring a cat back to life by giving up his own.”

Alderheart’s blood ran cold. Everything made sense now. “So… he tried to bring Briarlight back, didn’t he? Her grave was dug up.”

The molly nodded slowly. “I shouldn’t have said anything,” she continued. “It slipped out in an argument, and then Tigerheart came and encouraged him. I tried to show him that Briarlight was happy here in StarClan, but he wouldn’t accept it.”

Silence hung in the air for a while, before Alderheart broke it. “So… did it work?”

“See for yourself,” was all Yellowfang said as StarClan faded from his views.

Alderheart awoke with a jolt, gagging as the smell of death greeted him. Dawn was breaking, bathing the Moonpool in pale golden light. Recalling Yellowfang’s words before his dream ended, he looked to Briarlight—and was surprised to see her breathing. More surprising were the little twitches her hind legs and tail gave, showing him that her spinal injury was no more.

“Briarlight?” he whispered, gently prodding her with a paw. Though she didn’t stir, Briarlight groaned in her sleep, shifting away from Alderheart slightly. _So she is alive,_ he thought, amazed. Determined more than ever to wake her up, Alderheart continued to prod at her side until she slowly lifted her head.

“Ngh, I’m up, I’m up,” Briarlight mumbled, cracking open her eyes and looking around for the cat who woke her up. It was then that Alderheart noticed something very off. Her blue eyes were glassy and unfocused, just like Jayfeather’s had been. “Where are you, Alderheart?” she mewed, still not fully awake.

“I’m right next to you, Briarlight,” he mewed, watching the brown molly’s ears swivel towards her. He watched as her face went from waking up to sheer panic.

“I can’t see!” she screeched, flailing her paws and trying to stand up. “I can’t see! I can’t see!” In her panic, she managed to stand on all fours, but quickly collapsed due to lack of muscle in her hind legs.

 _Now would be a really good time for that search patrol to show up!_ Alderheart thought, trying to reach Briarlight without getting hit by a flailing paw. “Hey, it’s okay,” he mewed once he was as close as he could get. “I saw your hind legs move! I saw you stand on all fours! You’ll be able to walk again!”

Briarlight went from flailing to still in a moment. “I… I did? I can?!” Her jaw dropped as she tried to face Alderheart.

Alderheart purred, “Yes, you will! Maybe not now because you haven’t used your hind legs in seasons, but I think… I think Jayfeather healed your backbone!”

Still in slight disbelief, Briarlight bent down to nose one of her hind paws. “Great StarClan…” she mewed, “I haven’t been able to feel that in forever!”

Alderheart’s purr grew louder as he watched Briarlight’s panic turn to joy. _When Jayfeather gave his life for her, I think his blindness transferred with it in response to healing her backbone._ “Now, we just wait for a patrol,” he mewed. “I’ll go to the top of the hollow and see if I can spot anyone.” Though the death of his mentor was hard to handle, Briarlight's joy was quick to lighten his mood. He'll have time to grieve fully later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Jayfeather is visiting Half Moon. She deserves to finally be reunited with Jay's Wing, after all. Half Moon will not be appearing in this fic, though.


End file.
